Elenwen (Skyrim)
|Base ID = |essential = Yes, before completion of Season Unending }} Elenwen is the Altmer First Emissary of the Thalmor in Skyrim, and resides in the Thalmor Embassy. Biography Reading the Thalmor Dossier of Ulfric Stormcloak reveals that the Thalmor captured Ulfric during the Great War thirty years before the Dragon Crisis. Elenwen served as Ulfric's interrogator and torturer. Interactions Diplomatic Immunity Elenwen plans a reception, inviting some of the most prominent and affluent citizens and figures in Skyrim. The Dragonborn attends the party, disguised as a guest, to recover intelligence regarding the Dragon Crisis and learns that a member of the Blades, named Esbern, is being hunted by the Thalmor due to his knowledge of Dragon lore. Season Unending Elenwen appears at the Greybeards' peace conference in High Hrothgar, assuring her presence is only to ensure that the White-Gold Concordat is upheld. Ulfric Stormcloak asks her to leave, claiming she has no place in Skyrim's politics, and the presence of a Talos-hater is a deliberate provocation against him. General Tullius allows the Dragonborn to decide whether or not she stays. Her involvement in the following discussions is minimal; her presence has no real impact on the conference. She will, however, ask Ulfric why he reacted as such, arguing that it is not the Aldmeri Dominion who is killing his people. Quotes *''"My duty is simple―oversee the Thalmor Justiciars, and make sure they perform their duties admirably."'' *''"The Empire, in its wisdom, has come to recognize Talos worship as a barbaric remnant of a bygone age."'' *''"Talos was a heroic man, but not a god. It pains the Altmer that we must remind our younger cousins of the difference."'' *''"We only want what is best for Tamriel. Surely, the rebels will accept peace when they realize this."'' *''"I could swear I've seen you somewhere before..."'' Gallery Tullius Elenwen Helgen.png|Tullius and Elenwen at Helgen Trivia *During the opening cutscene of the game, just after entering Helgen, she can be seen on horseback speaking to General Tullius. Unused dialogue suggests that she is demanding that the prisoners be surrendered to her immediately, citing the White-Gold Concordat as reason enough, and furiously vowing that the Emperor will hear of it after being refused. *Her voice actor is Jean Gilpin, who also lends her voice to Boethiah and Meridia, as well as Knight-Commander Meredith in Dragon Age II. *Elenwen appears near Helgen if the Dragonborn returns there shortly after Alduin's attack. *If spoken to on the road, she will mention "seeing you somewhere before" because she was also present in Alduin's attack on Helgen. However, she will not become hostile. *She will sometimes be found outside the Thalmor Embassy after fast traveling there. *If spoken to after completing "Diplomatic Immunity," Elenwen will remark that she knows that it was the Dragonborn who infiltrated the Embassy, but she will not take action against them. *If Razelan is asked to make a distraction during "Diplomatic Immunity," he will stand up and announce that everyone in the room has or is currently sleeping with Elenwen. During his speech, Elenwen can be heard in the background sighing "Oh, no..." Appearances * External links *[http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0272815/ Elenwen's entry at the Internet Movie Database.] de:Elenwen es:Elenwen ru:Эленвен (Skyrim) pl:Elenwen (Skyrim) uk:Еленвен Category:Skyrim: Altmer Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Thalmor Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters